


The Forgotten History of the Dragon and the Sea Witch

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Uma and Mal end up drinking at the Fish Shoppe the day after Solstice.Day 8 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Holiday Party.
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	The Forgotten History of the Dragon and the Sea Witch

“This sucks.” Uma leaned across the bar, squinting up at the cracked TV screen mounted on the wall, broadcasting the Auradon News Network. “This is shit.”

“Uma,” Mal said. “You’re drunk.”

Uma knew she was drunk; it was the only reason she hadn’t beaten Mal into a pulp and banned her from the Fish and Chips Shoppe yet.

“Like you could take me,” Mal said. Uma hadn’t realized she’d said that out loud, and she didn’t really care. She reached for her bottle of leftover Auradon alcohol.

“This isn’t half bad,” she said. “Don’t know why they threw it out.”

Mal smirked and snatched the bottle from Uma, drowned the rest of it, and slammed it back down on the counter. She did not share Uma’s reputation for being a notorious lightweight, and it was infuriating.

“Wanna play a game?” Uma perched on the stool next to Mal and reached for another bottle. “They do that at Solstice parties in Auradon, right?”

“How the hell should I know?” Mal shrugged. “I’m listening.”

“I ask you a question,” Uma said. “You either answer honestly or drink.”

Mal considered her for a moment. “We’ll take turns.”

“Done.” Uma slapped her hand down on the counter. “What’s the nicest thing you’ve ever done for someone?”

“Nothing.”

Uma arched an eyebrow. Mal shrugged and took a swig from the bottle.

“My turn. You and Harry. What’s the deal there?”

“There isn’t one. Why, jealous?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “If there was, I could use it against you.”

“Well, there’s not. Why do you really want to know?”

Mal drank. “Why do you care?”

Uma started to drink, but Mal seized the neck of the bottle at the last minute. “I want the answer to this one. And you’ve had enough.”

“That’s not how the game works.”

Mal pushed her hair back from her shoulders. “Since when do I ever follow the rules?”

Uma shrugged. “Maybe I wanted a specific answer.”

“About why I care about you and Harry?”

Uma nodded.

Mal laughed. “Nice try, Shrimpy.”

Uma grabbed the bottle back and took another swig. Then she leaned forward and kissed Mal.

Mal froze, but only for a second. Then she was kissing Uma back, her hands in Uma’s long turquoise hair, Uma practically climbing into her lap to get closer.

Then Mal pulled away.

“What’s wrong, dragon girl? Scared?” Uma whispered.

“You’re drunk,” Mal said firmly, “And you won’t remember any of this by morning.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I-” Mal cut herself off and swung off her barstool, hauling Uma after her. They climbed the stairs, and when they reached Uma’s tiny room, Mal forced her into bed and brought her a glass of water.

“Drink that, then sleep.”

Uma sipped the water obediently, and Mal shut off the lamp in the corner.

“By the way,” she said. Uma set down her empty glass and lifted her head.

“This is the nicest thing I’ve ever done for someone. And the most selfless.”

Uma was too drunk to ponder the meaning of Mal’s words. The door closed, and Uma listened to the sound of Mal’s feet on the creaky wooden steps.

She was asleep before they reached the bottom.

Uma woke up to the sound of someone slamming her bedroom door open.

“Rise and shine, lovely. Don’t we have business to attend too?”

Uma squinted into the sunshine coming from her bedroom window. How had she gotten upstairs? She remembered sitting at the bar… drinking… someone sitting next to her… and nothing.

Harry leaned over her and frowned. “You alright there, lass?”

“Fine.” Uma pulled herself out of bed and grinned, ignoring the pounding in her temples. Nothing a little water and sea air wouldn’t fix. “Let’s go. Get the others, meet me at the dock.” 

Harry saluted. “As you wish.” He backed out of the room.

Uma turned to the window and frowned out at the street for a moment before reaching for her hat. 


End file.
